loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Flash Sentry
Flash Sentry is recurring character in the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls movie franchise. He is a male pegasus guard of the Crystal Empire in Equestria and is a human teenage student attending Cantorlot High School in the alternate parallel world. He is also the love interest to Twilight Sparkle. Personality Flash Sentry is portrayed as kind and gentlemanly, as evidenced by his helping Twilight when she falls over. He returns Twilight's feelings of affection towards him. In the first two films, he also shows signs of social awkwardness and clumsiness, such as walking into a door while escorting Twilight to the Fall Formal dance and backing into a wall while exiting the band room. While under the effect of the Dazzlings' magic, Flash becomes arrogant, cold, and spiteful. He lashes out at Twilight when she takes part in the Battle of the Bands, believing that she is trying to take victory away from him and he publicly ridicules Sunset Shimmer, calling her "the bad girl we love to hate My Little Pony: Equestria Girls In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Flash Sentry appears as a student of Canterlot High School. When Twilight Sparkle runs into him in the school hallway, he helps her up and asks, "Whoa. You okay?" Later, Twilight accidentally spills a beverage on him at the Sweet Shoppe, and he jokes they need to stop bumping into each other. Rarity reveals to Twilight that he is Sunset Shimmer's ex-boyfriend. When Sunset Shimmer frames Twilight for ruining the Fall Formal decorations using photographic proof, Flash Sentry proves that the photos are fake and Vice Principal Luna allows Twilight Sparkle to continue running for Fall Formal princess. Twilight is so thrilled that she hugs Flash Sentry. He asks Twilight out to the Formal, but he mistakes her panicked "no's" as her response. When the Formal goes on as originally scheduled, Twilight clears up the misunderstanding with Flash Sentry and agrees to have one dance with him. The Formal is disrupted when Sunset Shimmer rises to power and hypnotizes the students, including Flash Sentry. Twilight and her friends defeat Sunset Shimmer, turning everyone back to normal. Flash Sentry finally asks Twilight for their dance, and he imitates her odd dancing style on the dance floor, previously seen in Sweet and Elite. Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Flash, under the Dazzlings' spell, taking a negative attitude towards Twilight. In the second film, Flash Sentry compliments the Rainbooms on their playing and asks them if Twilight will return for the school's musical showcase. He is later seen in the cafeteria during the Dazzlings' song. At one point, Sonata Dusk strums the strings of his guitar. Like most of the Canterlot High School student body, Flash and his band fall victim to the Dazzlings' spell and becomes overly competitive. During the Battle of the Bands, he and his band, which is specified in the first film's screenplay novelization Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror to be named "Flash Drive", faces off with the eco-kids. He also shows hostility toward Twilight, causing her to cry. When the Dazzlings' spell is broken, Flash congratulates Twilight and hugs her, but Trixie interrupts their affectionate moment. Gallery Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (3).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (2).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry.png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (1).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (4).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (8).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (7).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (6).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (5).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (10).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (9).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (11).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (13).jpg Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry (12).png Rainbow Rocks Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry M2 (1).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry M2 (4).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry M2 (3).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry M2 (2).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry M2 (5).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry M2 (9).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry M2 (6).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry M2 (7).png Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry M2 (8).png Trivia * He is in a band and plays the guitar. * He is the ex-boyfriend of Sunset Shimmer. External Links *Flash Sentry (Human) - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Wiki *Flash Sentry (Pony) - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Wiki Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Animals Category:Male Love Interest Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Possible Romance Category:Former Love Interest